Fate of Waves
by AnDrEwS GuRl
Summary: Buffy Summers is sick of living a normal life ij Boring Sunnydale. She is more than relieved to spend a few weeks with her two best friends, Willow and Xander before their wedding. That is, until she met the guy she couldn’t get rid of, litterally. BS
1. The Double Meat Palace

****

Title: Fate of Waves

****

Summary: Buffy Summers is fed up with living a mediocre life. Working 10 hour days at the Double Meat Palace. So, she's grateful to escape for a few weeks, attending her best friend, Willow's, wedding. That is, until she met the guy she couldn't get rid of, Literally, with a guy named **_Spike_**.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything incorporated with Buffy the vampire slayer.

Author's Note: I finally figured out how to use bold, underline, and italics. It's all pretty cool. Anyway, my best friends kind of sparked this idea. So, thank you guys. I hope everyone enjoys this story.

___________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter One: The Double Meat Palace

" Welcome to the Double Meat Palace. May I take your order?" A blonde wearing a hat with an oversized chicken said dully.

Standing in front of the counter was an elderly lady. It would have been hard to believe she was under seventy three year's old by the amount of wrinkles her face encountered. It was clear she had troubled vision as her eyes scanned over the menu atop her head for five minutes; her eyes squinted insignificantly.

" Listen, Ma'am, there's a line. So, if you could _please _just make you're order, I would be very, _very _delighted," The employee said. She was getting impatient with this woman. She had been staring at the menu like it was a foreign language, and clearly, she had neither the time or space for this elder to waste.

" Okay…" The woman stared at the worker's name tag as she had been staring at the menu moment before. Her eye's squinted in the same manner as she tried to read. Perhaps it was a problem she had encountered when she was little. "…Duffy," 

The woman smiled gleefully like she had just won the lottery. But, today was not her lucky day. Infact, today was not the worker's day either. The employee gritted her teeth and forced a smile on her flushed cheeks. 

" Actually, it's Buffy," Buffy corrected the woman as she clasped her hands together, and squeezed them tightly. The elder did nothing but stand there with the same joyfully hideous smile she had since she had approached the counter. The same smile that had been driving Buffy crazy.

Soon, Buffy realized she was not the only one growing impatient of the elder. The blonde man behind her smacked his head against his hands which were decorated with Black nail polish. He sighed and turned around to his friend behind him. 

" This is _ridiculous!_ This isn't a _Fast_ Food service, this is an I'm Going To Bloody Die Before I Order service." The man complained.

This sent Buffy to into the pits of torment. He was right. If this lady didn't order soon, she would die of boredom or of holding in her anger.

" Will you please just order!" Buffy yelled. She closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, the elder was ready to speak. Buffy sighed in relief as a wave of relief flowed through her and a smile creeped across her face.

" Do you have soup?" The woman ask with the same smile that Buffy was about to rip off her face.

" No. This is the Double **_Meat _**Palace. Therefore, no soup," Buffy retorted Harshly. 

" So, you _don't _have soup?" She repeated.

Buffy's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She did not of time for this. Was she speaking another language? That **_must _**have been it. Or, perhaps this woman has just lost too many brain cells over the years. It's been known to happen.

" Listen! We don't serve soup! Okay? We serve meat!" Buffy spat as she slammed her hands down on the counter. 

" Well, then do you have crackers?" The elder asked politely.

This really pinched Buffy's nerve. She couldn't take it. This just wasn't right! Allowing people like this to order at Fast Food places. It destroys their title.

" **No**! We don't. Serve. Crackers!" Buffy said enraged.

" So, then what **_do_** you serve?" The older lady asked, her sweetness now slowly fading away with Buffy's Patience.

" We serve meat! We serve Fries! **_And_** we serve drinks! We **_don't _**serve soup and we **_don't_** serve crackers! If you want food like that than walk your old decapitated backside to the restaurant down the street! Now, would you like to order something we **_actually have_**?" Buffy flared.

The lady jumped back a step. She became frightened. But, who wouldn't? Buffy had become a monster in less than thirty minutes. Though, not far from it.   


" I-I'll just have a diet coke," She said in a low tone, still a little further away from Buffy.

" That's it?" Buffy asked enraged. " That's **_it_**? You've wasted **_Twenty seven minutes _**on a diet coke?!?"

" Well, I wanted soup and crackers, but you don't serve it," She said frightened as she moved aside to the next person who would complete her order. The blonde that was behind the elderly lady stepped up with his eyes rolled behind him. 

" Finally, took bloody long enough," He said rudely as he put his hand on the counter and stared intently at Buffy.

" So, you're the git that caused all this ruckus. Must say, I'm quite impressed," He said slyly. But Buffy wouldn't have it.

" And I'm quite **_de_**pressed. So, if you wouldn't mind ordering so you can get out of my face, wow, that would just be great." Buffy spat as her temper flared and her patience become impatient.

The man's smirk quickly faded to a distained look of anger. He looked as tough as he was. His indented cheek bones, though disturbing on Michael Jackson, brought him strength. Or, at least his appearance. His leather attire contributed more to a bad-boy look. 

" If you say so," He said coolly. 

He placed and elbow on the counter where he soon rested his face. He looked tired and his body slumped to fit his look. He gazed at the menu while his smirk soon returned.

" Do you have any soup?" He asked with deceitful intentions.

Buffy paused. She was speechless. Motionless. She couldn't do anything but stare in wonder at what he was doing. Was he purposely trying to drag her to her breaking point? If he was, it was working.

" How about crackers?" He added after seeing no response.

If he hadn't had seen a response before, he would no. Buffy extended her hand to the collar of his pattern shirt, and dragged him closer to her while she bent her body closer to him. Their faces were merely inches apart. Her gaze was now completely focused on him.

" Am I speaking another language or something? We **_don't_** have soup and we d**_on't_** have crackers! We serve burgers! We serve drinks! And we serve Fries! Doesn't **_anyone_** grasp that concept? Or maybe it's just that you British bastard's have the mind of mentally disabled old farts!" Buffy let loose. 

She couldn't help it. How could anyone honestly help it when put in the position she was just in? It was torment. Plain and Simple. There was no way out. It was a one way road.

" Buffy?" A voice asked behind her.

Buffy turned her head without loosening grip and faced her manager. No smile. No frown. Just sheer disgust. Buffy chuckled nervously and quickly tightened the grip on the man she was to be serving.

" Are you alright, sir?" The manager asked.

Spike brushed himself off and looked - eye wide - at the manager. His mouth dropped as he slapped his hands down on the counter.

" Am I **_alright_**? Let me answer that with a ' did you just see what she 'soddin did to me?' She just **_attacked_** me! Of course I'm not alright!" The man yelled.

" You 'soddin American's are so rude!" 

" Well then maybe you should get the hell out of our country!" Buffy yelled as she reached for him again. But, her boss grabbed her hand and began to pull her into a room.

  
" You can order anything you want for free, as much as you want, and I'll speak with you as soon as I speak with Mrs. Summers here," The manager yelled towards the man.

________________________________________________________________

" Buffy, have you **_completely_** lost you're mind?" The manager scream, anger filling his voice.

Buffy swallowed hard. How could she explain to him how horrible her day had been? First, she woke up to get a message from her Boyfriend, Angel, that he was dumping her. Then, no water would work, so she had to rinse her hair in the toilet. Then, she drops her chicken hat in the mud. Then, when she gets to work some elderly lady hold up the line for thirty minutes. **_Then_**, some British bastard makes with the smartass and she attacks him. 

" Nope. Just a bad day…" She said in a depressed matter.

" Well, you're day just about to get a whole lot worse," he said with a voice of regret.

" You don't mean-" Buffy began, but stopped when she knew he did.

" Yes, I do. You're fired, Buffy."

Buffy's eyes begin to tear. She needed this job or else she would lose her apartment. Her boss knew that ever since her mother died she was living on her own. How could he do this her.

__

Dumb Question. Buffy thought when she realized what she had done. 

" Listen, please. Don't fire me. I need this job or else I'll have to sell my house. I can't afford to lose this job…" Buffy pleaded. 

" And **_I_** can't afford a law-suit. You do the crime, you deal with the punishment."

With that, her boss got up to tend to the mess she had just made. _Her_ mess. Why did that not surprise her? Her whole life was a mess! What was one more thing to add on to it?

_________________________________________________________

Buffy finished folding her uniform, and placed it on her boss's desk. She sighed, and a tear of pain strolled down her face. Her life was falling apart. She was _really_ alone now. She couldn't pretend she had some one by her side, because she didn't. She didn't have a mom, didn't have a dad, no siblings, and as of today no boyfriend. She just lost her job which was basically the only social life she ever had, and her only two friends moved to L.A. together. 

Buffy sucked it in, and held her own. If she wanted to be strong, she had to act it. She nodded to the empty room and made her way back to her apartment. When she opened the door, it too was empty. Just like her life. No one or nothing in it. Just her. 

She sighed heavily as she threw her keys across the room. Her jacket and purse soon followed. She screamed of anger.

" **_Fuck!_**" 

Once again, there was silence. The silence that seemed to haunt Buffy wherever she was. The silence that pulled her back into her lowlife standards. 

With one quick swipe, she knocked over the oak end table that had held her answer machine. 

__

What does it matter? She thought. _No one's going to call anyway._

Buffy put her hands atop her head and took a deep breath in.

" When's life going to get easy?"

She bent down and started to pick up what she had just swiped off her table. After she put on the last candle, she put the answer machine on. She stared at it like it was some holy god that she should be bowing down do. 

She pressed the button down and listened.

****

You have one Message.

__

Hey Buffy! It's me, Willow! Well, guess what! Me and Xander are getting married!!

A faint smile appeared on Buffy's quivering lips. She was happy for her. She really was. She was proud that her two best friends were getting married. The last she heard, things were getting a lot more serious. But, she had not expect this.

__

Anyway, um, the wedding is in a month. Xander's inviting one of his buddies from Jersey Before he moved to Sunnydale, so, I thought why not invite Buffy? Here's the Address…

Buffy smiled to herself as she looked around her now wrecked apartment. That's what she needed. She needed to get away from here. Away from this apartment. Away from her life. She need her friends.

__

So, hopefully I'll see you there. I can't wait till the wedding! Bye! I missed you!!!!

****

This is going to be fun.

_______________________________________________

Author's Note: Hey, so how do you all like it? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I know that this isn't very Buffy and Spike charactering, but it will be shortly. 

__


	2. Air Head

****

Title: Fate of Waves

****

Summary: Buffy Summers is fed up with living a mediocre life. Working 10 hour days at the Double Meat Palace. So, she's grateful to escape for a few weeks, attending her best friend, Willow's, wedding. That is, until she met the guy she couldn't get rid of, Literally, with a guy named **_Spike_**.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything incorporated with Buffy the vampire slayer.

Author's Note: I finally figured out how to use bold, underline, and italics. It's all pretty cool. Anyway, my best friends kind of sparked this idea. So, thank you guys. I hope everyone enjoys this story. And also, thanks Rj for the idea for this chapter. Props!

___________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter Two: Air Head

" Now boarding all flights. Now Boarding all flights." A calm and gentle voice called through the intercom at Sunnydale Airlines.

Buffy sighed as she stood up from the uncomfortable metal things people tend to call **_seats_**. Buffy called it the diabolical torture device. What else could it be called by other than the true meaning and affect it causes to one's bottom. 

Buffy rolled her blue **Ion**Brand suitcase with her on her way to the flight attendant. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark blue passport. 

" Passport, please." The attendant said sweetly.

Buffy gazed around the room nervously. Honestly, she was afraid. It was her first time ever boarding a plane. Plus, with the tales of horrid happenings, she was even more insecure about the whole ordeal. 

" Passport, please." The attendant repeated herself. 

" Oh, right. Sorry." Buffy apologized as she handed her passport over to the flight attendant. 

After a moment, she paused and glanced up at Buffy, who smiled sweetly in return. She cocked a brow when the attendant did not break eye contact for a minute or so. 

" Um, is there a problem?" Buffy asked curiously.

" May I please see you're I.D?" The attendant asked as she glanced at the passport and then back Buffy.

" What are you talking about? That's me in this picture. I just got it taken a few days-" Buffy was cut off by and over joyously - yet slightly aggravating - flight attendant.

" May I please see you I.D?" She repeated just as she had before.

Buffy nodded frightfully and took out her wallet. She opened the leather pouch where she holds her Driver's License, but then froze. 

__

What? Buffy asked herself as she put her wallet back in her purse.

Then it hit her. This morning she left her license on the kitchen table. Buffy rested her head on her dipped hands, and took a deep breath before returning her focus to the attendant.

" I'm sorry I don't have my license with me." Buffy apologized kindly as she pointed to her picture on her passport. " But that **_is_** me."

" I'll have to get a second opinion…" She said in a tone of disbelief.

Buffy sighed in an annoyed breath. This couldn't be happening. Either her entire appearance had changed in the last week, or this flight attendant was suffering from sever delusions. 

" Listen, I'm telling you! That's me. I'm sorry if I don't have make-up on now. I'm sure I would have if I had known that I was going to get **_harassed _**about my passport!" Buffy fumed. 

" Please, lower you're voice, Ma'am." The attendant cooed as she placed her hand on her raised pelvis. 

Buffy eyes rolled as she grit her teeth. It was getting hard not to just completely vent out on this person. How could she not believe it was her on her own passport. Buffy shook her head in disbelief as the attendant called over her co-worker for a second opinion.

__

This is not happening. Buffy thought as she plopped on her luggage. She could hear a few _Mmhmm's _and I _see's _saw the worker nodding his head repeatedly. Buffy let out a deep breath.

__

1. 2. 3...She began counting in her mind to pass time.

" Okay, Mrs. Summers. I've got my second Opinion, and we've allowed you to board this plane. Here's you're passport back." She said with an eerie uptight voice.

Buffy quickly grabbed the passport and gave a fake smile.

" Gee, thanks," She mumbled as she made her way to airport. 

When she boarded the plane, it was completely full. She rolled her eyes when she saw some one sitting in her seat. 

" Excuse me!" Buffy said aggregately. " You're in my seat!" 

" There's one back there!" The passenger said with his deep Italian accent.

" Yes, I see that. But, this is **_my_** seat. " Buffy said collectively, still keeping her cool. Or, at least as much of it as she could.

" Well, toots, I'm not 'movin," He retorted as he crossed his arms around his blubbery chest.

Buffy rolled her eyes in disgust and moved towards the next seat. It was a window next to an over-weight man with his head plopped on an oversized pillow and drool dripping out of his open mouth.

Buffy cringed at the very thought of having to sit next to that. She looked around the plane for a better seat. And there it was! The perfect seat next to a gorgeous guy. Black hair, green eyes. Just as she was about to approach him, a girl sat down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

__

Figures. Buffy thought as she sat down next to the heavy drooler.

She sat down, and attached her seat-buckles. She looked at the man next to her. At least he was quite. This whole plane seemed quite. No one was talking. Buffy sighed in relief. As she looked out the window, the ground grew farther and farther in the distance. 

Buffy smiled to herself. She was finally leaving Sunnydale. Not for good, of course. But, every now and then a girl just needs to break out. Or, at least, get out. Which predictable as it is, Buffy hasn't done in quite a while.

****

1 Hour Later…

Buffy's eyes bolted open. What happened to the silence? Who dare disturb her tranquility? Who dare destroy her mere proximity to peace? Buffy's features wrinkled with anger as she listened to the music. It was _I wanna be sedated _by **Offspring. **

It was coming from behind her. It wasn't as loud as it could have been, insinuating that it was coming from headphones. It was clear that some one was blasting music through their headphones, **without** the headphones actually being on.

__

Smart. Buffy thought as she rubbed her ear lobe. That was something she did a lot. When she was **_really _**nervous or **_really_** pissed off. Now, she was wagering towards pissed off. 

A Flight attendant came by with a cart and Buffy shook her hand, almost uncontrollably, as she came by.

" Would you like some bottled water?" She offered quickly.

Buffy nodded and grabbed the water off the cart. She tried to open the cap, attempt after attempt, until she finally fumbled it open. She took a quick sip of it while she rubbed her ear-drum with the other.

Was it her, or was the music getting louder? It was probably her considering it was driving her crazy. She couldn't keep it to herself. It seemed humanly impossible at the time with madness like this. Why wasn't anyone saying anything to the person with the music?

Perhaps everyone else would sit there, and hold their tongues, but she would **_not_** have it. Buffy's hands tightly grasped the arm rest as her veins jolted and her nerves tensed. 

" Excuse me, person with the headphones! Mind turning it down a bit! Or, gee, I don't know, maybe putting them on your **ears**!" She yelled to the person before her. 

Buffy smiled when the music stopped. With a small and quite yawn, she rested her head back to return to her tranquility. She had been dreaming about her and Angel. They were getting married and he had caught on fire when they walked out of the chapel. All Buffy could do was smirk. 

__

He got what he deserve. Buffy said to herself.

**__**

Silence….

" Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours ago. I wanna be sedated. 'Nothin to do, no where to go-o. I wanna be sedated."

Buffy's eyes bolted open quicker than they ever had in her entire life. This was by far the worst madness she had ever encountered in her life. Besides the jerk at the Double Meat Palace. 

__

Do you have any soup? How about crackers? How about I shove this foot up your- Buffy couldn't even mock people in her thought's without being disrupted. 

" That's it! Will you **_please _**stop singing? Other people **_would_** like to sleep, ya know. Make with the singing elsewhere." 

The singing had stopped. It was music to her ears, _er_, not **_literally_**. Seeing as that's the problem right now. Buffy smiled and plopped back down comfortably on the chair, her arms resting softly on the arm-rests. 

**__**

Silence…

" Just get me to the airport, and put me on a plane. Hurry, hurry, hurry. Before I go insane." 

Buffy couldn't believe it. What, did this guy have ADHD or something? Did he not understand that some people **_need_** to sleep? One thing's for sure, Buffy needed to.

" How about just get me to an airport and **_the hell off _**this plane! Hurry, _hurry_, **_hurry_** before **_I _**go insane!" Buffy yelled as she turned around, her arms flailing in the air in search of his throat.

Unfortunately for Buffy, and fortunately for Spike, the seatbelts did what they were meant for, and kept her in place. Still, Buffy tried to reach the man's throat, face, skin. Didn't matter. She just had to end the madness.

If it weren't for the flight attendant, she might have.

" Mrs.! Mrs.! Calm down! Take a deep breath and calm down!" She said as she tried to push Buffy's hands away.

" Do you see what this man's doing! Do you see it! He-he's drumming on the seat and singing…and…a-and…" Buffy stopped talking when she saw the flight attendant look at the man and then here. 

__

What? Can't she see what he's doing? She thought as she rolled her eyes and pushed her head against the seat. She threw her arms up in defeat. 

All the flight attendant saw was a man who was looking out the window, being attacked by a semi- no - a **_completely_** insane woman. 

" We'll be landing in 15 minutes. If you promise to keep you're hands to yourself until we release this flight, then nothing will be done. **_But_**, if you keep this up, we will have to go further into this. Are you understanding this?" 

Buffy nodded, and closed her eyes against the seat. Maybe she **was** overreacting. She's been through a lot in the past few days. Why wouldn't she be feeling aggravated? After all, she still had that British guy stuck in her head. 

__

How rude was he? With his rudeness…and his rudeness…and his sexy accent…and his blue eyes…and his blonde hair…and eww! Jerk! **(** **A/N: **Sorry. I had to put that in there! I mean, hello. Can **anyone** disagree? **;-_) _**Luckily, Buffy snapped out of her train of thought. Not so luckily when she saw some one's feet sticking up on hear seat. 

__

Stay calm, Buffy. Just wait till you get off the plane. Then you can deal with this jerk once and for all… Buffy thought as she resumed her grip on the arm rest. The man's feet began to dangle. Quicker. Quicker. 

****

Silence…

" My friend's got a girlfriend and he hates that **bitch**! He tells me everyday. I said ' man you really got to lose you're chick. In the worst kind of way.'"

****

Buffy's grip tightened, her fingernails puncturing the fine-leather. 

****

Fifteen Minutes Later…

" Now unloading flight 250. Now unloading flight **250**."

Everyone stood up, ready to unload. Suddenly, a voice called to a young man named Andrew. He was small, young, and adorable. Not to mention clearly gay…or **extremely** feminine. The light brown haired boy looked towards the man who was seated behind Buffy.

" Hey, you!" The man called to Andrew.

" Um…me?" Andrew asked confused as he pointed himself in the chest.

" Yeah, come here." The man motioned as the boy smiled sweetly. After a moment, the boy did not move and the man become aggravated. " **Now**!"

" Oh, right. Sorry…" He said shakily, thought it seemed to be his normal voice. 

Andrew approached his caller, and stood there. He was clearly confused. Some guy he didn't know called him over, for God knows what reason. He gulped harshly as his dry throat scraped.

" Can you do me a favor, and get in front of me in line? Because, I have this thing. I'm, uh…" The man looked around for something he could use an excuse. Then, he saw the man that Buffy had been sitting with. A smirk formed on his devilish face.

" I'm allergic to the cologne that man wears," he said as he pointed to the man next to Buffy.

Andrew took a whiff of the air and frowned. 

" That's cologne? I thought it was rat sh-" He began, but the man pushed a CD player into his hands.

" See if you like this band really quick. And, uh, start walking."

" Um, okay."

Andrew put on head phones. As he started walking his head bobbed up and down in a childish and playful manner.

Buffy looked behind her to see a young man, perhaps around 21, her age. He had dark blonde hair, and he was kind of cute. He reminded her of a child hood friend she had. But, there it was, the evil CD player from **hell!**

Buffy's eyes squinted on the CD player, and then at the man she had been focusing on. Without warning, she grabbed his jacket and held onto him as they exited the plane. 

" Hey…um…who are you?" The boy asked shyly. 

Buffy laughed. She couldn't believe her ears. Could he possibly be serious? This was the guy that was behind her, drumming on her seat, singing those stupid songs, kicking her seat. This was him, and he was going to try to deny it. 

Buffy wasn't one of the people who hold their tongues, don't say anything. Like mentioned before, she just doesn't put up with things. Taken from her previous events at her old job, she doesn't cope well…at all. 

She unscrewed the cap to her water as a smile crept over her features. Andrew gulped and a fake smile showed on his lips. Buffy. Had. Enough. Slowly, she brought the bottle over his head and emptied **every last drop **of it over his head. 

" Bye asshole," She said as she threw the bottle at his chest and walked away, her blue **_Ion_** Luggage rolling behind her.

Andrew approached the man that gave him the head phones and frowned. 

"Did you see how macho I was? I mean, I should get mad props for that." He said adorably.

" Right. Well, thanks again. Now, give me my bloody CD player. Thanks." The man said as he took the CD player and walked away, leaving Andrew with nothing more than a confused gaze on the mystery man and a wet head.

________________________________________________________

****

Author's Note: Okay, go me! I updated. Lol. Do you guys like?

****


End file.
